Daylight
by greyeyes7
Summary: Remus doesn't want to burden Hermione. This is why he decides to leave before the day breaks, leaving her with a note. Hermione's always prepared, though, so don't worry. Based off of Maroon 5's "Daylight."


_**Daylight**_

* * *

_I heard this song on the radio and didn't despise it, like I do with most Maroon 5 songs._

_Disclaimer: I'm not suddenly rich and famous, owning HP and Maroon 5's "Daylight."_

* * *

REMUS

I laid in bed, my arms wrapped around the sleeping form of Hermione, her head resting on my chest. The bedcovers were low on our hips and I enjoyed the feeling of running my thumbs along the smooth, naked skin of Hermione's shoulders and back.

I listened to the soft sounds of Hermione's exhale, feeling her breath on my bare skin. I was just waiting for her to wake up, but I knew that it would be pointless. I would have to leave before dawn. I wasn't sure why it was so hard to let go.

Hermione would be starting her new job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I wasn't sure how the summer had gone by so fast, but it had, and I had to let Hermione go.

It was our last night together. I was planning on leaving Hermione a note, explaining that we simply cannot see each other anymore. She was still a student and I'm just a werewolf. I couldn't provide for myself, much less her, and the entire thing was a mistake. That was the reason that I was fighting to stay awake—so that I could enjoy a few final hours with Hermione in my arms before I had to leave.

When the day came, I would have to leave. I knew that much. I couldn't stay with Hermione. This was why I held her so tightly, dreading the moment that she'd leave. When the day came, I'd be the lonely werewolf. She'd be a single, beautiful, young student. She could get any bloke that she wanted. That was why I savored the time that she was in my arms.

I looked down at Hermione. She was so adorable and utterly beautiful. Her honey-colored hair framed her face perfectly, and I was saddened that I'd never be able to stare so affectionately into her toffee eyes again. She was perfect—both in the fact that she was the image of magnificence and in the way that she fit rightly into my arms.

I glanced at the clock. It was almost day break. Last time I'd checked, it was just past midnight. I wondered why the time flew by so quickly when I didn't want it to. It was just too hard for me to even think about letting this gorgeous creature go, but I knew that when the sun came up, I had to be long gone.

I slid out from under Hermione, gathering my clothes. I began to write a note and took a final glance at Hermione, knowing that it would have to last me until the end of time.

I noticed the first rays of light that came through the windows, and I saw the sun starting to creep up from its position behind the hills.

I sighed, sneaking over to Hermione's side so that I could lightly push a strand of hair away from her face and leaning in to place a final kiss on her lips. I didn't want to end the kiss, but I knew that it had to be done. I immediately was saddened by the loss of warmth when I moved away from her body, and the stark reality of my imminent loneliness was looming over me.

Before, I was afraid of starting this with Hermione, but it was the only thing I had to look forward to. All I wanted was her. She could light up a room just by being in it, and she made an old werewolf like myself feel special again.

I held my breath as I turned to leave. And leave I did.

* * *

HERMIONE

I woke up alone. I stretched and heard Crookshanks running around, probably looking for food. I rolled over and heard a crinkling noise. I noticed that I had landed on a note. Opening the note, I started to read.

**My Dearest Hermione,**

** Thank you for allowing me to live again. I appreciate every look, feeling, and thought that you've given to me, as I haven't felt the way that you've made me feel in a very long while. I had to leave. I will miss you more than I've ever missed anything, but I know as much as you do that we cannot carry out a relationship. You might be discriminated against at work if anyone were to know, and I know how much this new job means to you. I have cherished every moment that I've held you in my arms, but the dawn is upon us, signaling my leave. I wish you good luck with your new job and in your new relationships, and I hope that whoever is lucky enough to marry you will treat you as a queen.**

**I will forever love you,**

**R.L.**

I was shocked, to say the least. Remus and I had struck up a relationship after my graduation, when Harry held a party for Ginny and myself at Grimmauld, and I had enjoyed a wonderful conversation about books with my former Professor.

Never had I loved someone so much. Remus was kind, gentle, caring, and passionate about everything that he did.

He didn't understand. I simply could not date anyone after him. No one would compare.

That was when I noticed the single tear stain on the paper, smearing the ink. It wasn't my own tear, as my tears had fallen all over the bedspread. That meant that it was a wonderful werewolf's tear.

The single drop of liquid gave me hope. It gave me reassurance that I could salvage this relationship.

* * *

REMUS

I heard the floo. "Hello, Harry," I called from the kitchen of Grimmauld. "Would you like a—Hermione?"

"Hello, Remus," Hermione said, shocking me. I didn't expect for her to come. "We need to talk."

"Hermione, last night was our final night. I apologize to any grief that causes you, but you should be at work."

"Actually, Remus, I shouldn't."

"But—"

"No, Remus. Hear me out. If people will discriminate against me for loving you, then that is their own game, but I won't hear any of it. If they cannot see you for the wonderful man that you are, then they aren't worth my time, anyways." She stepped closer and placed her hands on my face, pulling me down to her level. She stared into my eyes and said, "I'll hold you in my arms through the night, through the day. I love you, Remus. Never forget that." Then she kissed me, and I knew that it was stupid of me to think that we would end.

"It was stupid of you to think that," she said.

"What?" I questioned.

"It's remarkable how often you forget that I am skilled at Occlumency."

"If you were really skilled at Occlumency—"

"Then I'd know that you were planning to leave? There's a reason that I owled the Department two weeks ago, explaining that Harry had some business for me to do, and I wouldn't be able to start for another week."

"You witch," I said, listening to her laugh as I threw her over my shoulder and carried her away.


End file.
